The love of da 2 kaitou's
by ginger1
Summary: will Chiaki win marron's heart back???


This is my first story so I hope I'd like it. Thankz.  
  
~ginger  
  
  
  
"Why won't you listen to me Marron. I'm serious. I really do love you. Can't you just give me I chance? Chiaki pleaded."  
  
"No!" Marron demanded.  
  
"I know that I was wrong. I shouldn't have lied to you about me being Kaitou Sinbad. I should have told you in the very beginning. Please would you just listen to me just this once. I did this because I didn't want you to suffer. I have a very good reason for this- Chiaki begged."  
  
"I don't want to listen to you, you fibber. And I don't care if you have a very good reason or not.I'm not going to believe in what you say from now on, no matter what it is. Do you get the point? We're through, I have no more feelings for you any more." Marron shouted as she tried to ignore the pain in her heart for separating with Chiaki.  
  
Chiaki grabs her by her wrist as she tries to struggle free. "I really have something really important to tell you. Just listen for this one time." Finally Marron manages to escape from Chiaki's grip and she shouts " if you won't leave then I will." And she runs off leaving Chiaki behind.  
  
"Go after her you stupid git." Access exclaims. " if not, she'll never return to you and she'll be taken by Noin or Minazuki."  
  
"it's no use. She won't listen to me." Chiaki sulks as he tolls back to his own apartment. 'why won't she even give me a chance. Heck, who cares, mean I don't need her anymore. The last time I said that I loved her was because I didn't want her to be a kaitou any more.' Chiaki lies down on his bed and drifts off to his own dreamland.  
  
The next day. "Marron! Wake up!!!!! Miyako's out side waiting for you now. you're going to be late for school again if you don't get up" Fin cried with all her might.  
  
"Huh??? What??? OMG!!!!!!!!!! I'm late for school." Marron wakes up and rushes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and changes. She arrives at the door just in time before Miyako decided to leave without her. "Hi, Miyako."  
  
"Yup hi! And we're late so HURRY UP!!!" k then. On the way whilst the two girls ran, Marron bumped in to someone. She looked up see that it was Chiaki, she pushed him away quickly and without saying another word she ran off again.  
  
At school that morning, both Marron and Chiaki couldn't forget the conflict between them and Marron even got into trouble for not paying attention during class. Of course Chiaki new what it was about. So he decided to talk to Marron no matter if she wanted to or not and no matter how much violence is invoved he won't care less.  
  
Miyako had noticed that Chiaki and Marron were in a fight again, except this time is was way worse than last time. Miyako went up to Marron and asked. "What happened between you and Chiaki this time?" and you have to tell me so I can help you.  
  
"Okay then, well.um.." Tears started to roll down her face, " he, lied to me."  
  
"So what? I mean people lie, you lie, I lie every one lies. Maybe he lied because he was worried that he would have hurt your feeling if you knew the truth." Miyako said trying to comfort her best friend.  
  
"I guess so but I still can't take the fact that he lied to mi big time."  
  
"Well okay then what lie did he tell you?"  
  
Marron just turned away and said nothing. On her way home, she thought about what her friend has said. Maybe Chiaki did have a reason and maybe he did that because he was worried that she would get hurt. When she entered her building, she found that Fin was out, however, her room light was on. She slowly crept in to her room and suddenly, someone grabbed her round the waist from behind. He turned round and found that it was Chiaki. She tried to struggle out of his arms. But without luck, his grip was much stronger on her. " I'm not going to let go until you relies how much I love you." After she struggled for a few more times she finally gave up and turned to face Chiaki. "Why did you lie to me? Tell me the truth."  
  
"Okay, the truth is that if you new that If you knew that I was Sinbad, then you'd hate me and I can't afford to loose such beautiful girlfriend. Besides, if I told you, I know that you'll be really sad and disappointed just like you are now. So I didn't tell you so that I won't hurt your feelings." Chiaki said in a soft embracing voice.  
  
Marron was feeling very comfortable in his welcoming, warm arms. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ears, " it doesn't matter now, so long as you're here with me, I'll be fine. I don't care who you are no matter if it's you or Sinbad I just love you. I can't take it without you too."  
  
They looked at each other and Chiaki lowered his head. Marron knew what he was going to do so all she did was stand there and wait for their lips to touch. Finally Chiaki caught her soft, tender lip. From being a really simple light kiss, he leaned into a really deep, passionate kiss. Marron was so thrilled that she kissed him backwith glea. However, Chiali still wanted more, so he laid Marron down on her bed and he ran his hands up and down from her waist, outlining her body's curves with his hands. As Marron opened her mouth, he slid his tongue in to her mouth making her let out moans of joy. When he finally finished making out with her, they noticed that it was already 8:50 pm. He was feeling rather hungry so Marron went down to her kitchen and whipped up some Graitin for both of them since he was always bothering her about it. That night after dinner, Chiaki went up to Marron embracing her, "Can I sleep here tonight?" He whispered into her ear and added " please my love, I wan't to hold you tight to night." And he gave her a peck on her ear and the started kissing her down her neck. Of course, Marron couldn't resist it and she agreed right away. The two lovers spent their night together with no one disturbing them.  
  
  
  
Please give me a review so I can improve on my next one. And I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. 


End file.
